


【胖远】甜饼3则

by Himavis



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himavis/pseuds/Himavis
Summary: 三个小段子
Relationships: Fan Zhendong/Lin Gaoyuan
Kudos: 2





	1. 沉迷同人无法自拔

0

林高远关掉了B站叫《爱久见人心》的胖远视频。

被别人窥探心事真是一件惊心动魄的事。  
然后他居然无法控制的惊心动魄了12次。  
还给作者投了硬币。  
还缓存了高清版。

他感觉自己疯了。

1

林高远经历了激烈的思想斗争，长达1分钟。  
决定把tag下所有视频都看完了，然后把自己喜欢的都收集在进了专门的私密收藏夹。

林高远又经历了艰难的心里挣扎，长达30秒。  
把手机里一大堆女神照片删掉，腾出内存缓存了上述提到的所有MV。

睡前催眠素材有了。

然而看的太多又失眠了。

2

樊振东觉得林高远变了。  
原来高远儿都是对着他傻笑的。  
现在高远儿都是对着手机傻笑的。

樊振东思考了1分钟。  
他觉得林高远可能恋爱了。

应该还是异地恋。  
好像俩人还偷偷睡前视频聊天。

这是樊振东借口去卫生间偷偷观察到的。

3

“小胖，你最近是不是身体…有的地方…不舒服？”  
“…啊？”  
“你咋睡前上好几遍卫生间？”  
“我…”  
“我妈说男孩子年轻不怕，去医院看看就没事了！”  
“……”

4

樊振东觉得高远儿走火入魔了。  
他不单单对着手机傻笑了。  
还一边儿唱着歌一边对着空气傻笑。

5

林高远跑到复印社，偷偷打印了人生第一本同人本。  
关键词：胖远 RPS 偶像剧AU

默默在心里跟文手大大表个白。

6

樊振东躺在床上，辗转反侧，越发忧心忡忡了。  
这两天，高远儿开始对着几张纸傻笑了。

一定是他对象给他写的情书！  
这人还挺会玩浪漫！  
老子不能惯着ta了！

现在就得把高远儿抢回来了！

……先起来上个卫生间。

7

樊振东蹑手蹑脚的走出自己的房间，习惯性的瞟了一眼高远的床。  
这人儿的耳机还在耳朵里，手机还亮着，人却已经睡着了。

小心翼翼的帮林高远摘掉耳机，又拿过他的手机。

这看什么偶像剧呢？

等等。  
这不是林高远吗？  
这人也太自恋了，在手机上看自己。

等等等等。  
这不是我吗？  
高远儿在手机上看我吗？

等等等等等等。  
Crazy in love是怎么回事？  
五十度小白兔乖乖把门开是几个意思？  
微污？慎入？

视频播放结束了……  
樊振东冷静的把林高远的手机耳机收好。  
转身回了自己的房间。

等等。  
所以，高远儿每天看的都是这些？  
所以，高远儿没有对象？  
所以，高远儿喜欢的是我？

等等等等。

等什么等！  
樊振东你还在等什么！

8

午休时分，大胖和大头相约去打球了。  
躺在床上傻笑的林高远的手机叮呤一声响了。  
喜欢的画手大大又更新图啦！  
画的太太太可爱了！  
不过嘛~每次都把小胖画的那么胖呢，明明没有那么胖呢，小胖的肉肉都很结实呢……

“林高远，你看啥呢？”  
“……没没没，没啥。”  
“你是不是有啥事瞒着我啊？你是不是谈恋爱了啊？”  
“没！没有！”  
“那你咋总盯着手机呢？让我看看你看的是啥呗？”

樊振东嗖了抢过手机。  
“这不是我和你吗？画的你还挺好看的……我有这么胖吗？”

林高远脸红了个通透。

“你每天看的都是这些？解释解释呗？”  
“有啥…有啥……解释的？”  
“不解释？……那我就给大胖他们看这个！”  
“别别别……我说我说……我是你的……你的粉……”  
“嘿嘿，这个我知道了！还有呢？”  
“不不只是……是粉，是CP粉……”林高远声越来越小。  
“和谁的CP啊？”  
“和……和……你不是看了那个图吗！非要欺负我吗！”

樊振东嘿嘿嘿的笑个不停。

9

“我以后不看这些了行吗，胖儿？你别告诉别人行吗？”  
“行倒是行，就是有个条件。”  
“可以可以，什么条件都行！”  
“你得把你看的那些视频，还有图片，还有你天天看的那些小册子，都给我看看。”  
“……”

10

林高远不情愿的把自己珍藏的同人本塞到小胖手里。  
“樊振东，我原来怎么没发现你这么坏！”  
“高远儿，这些我帮你收着，你以后别看了。”

林高远又羞又愤，快要哭了。  
世界上还有比萌RPS被蒸煮发现，蒸煮还想看作品更惨的事情了吗！

“有真人你还看不够吗？”  
“啊？”  
“我就在这呢，你就不要看那些视频了吧。”  
“啊？”

樊振东心满意足。  
一下把林高远揽进自己怀里。

“她们还挺聪明的……我们俩，真是爱久才见人心啊……”

11

俩人细细碎碎的互相告白，又抱了好久。

“以后真的不让看了吗，胖儿？她们……她们剪的还挺好的……还有带剧情的……”  
“她们剪啥了，我给你演，没有配乐，我给你唱，你看咋样？”  
“……”  
“就先挑那些写着污啊，慎入啊的演，你觉得可以不？”  
“……”

12

一篇同人文下头的回复。  
@PY王道但这是小号：up主我想说写的太好了，但是胖儿在床上绝对没有这么温柔啊，他可坏了！  
@胖远无悔入坑：ls言之凿凿的……感觉很有料！  
@熊猫和兔子是一对：怎么哪里都有lss？上次在哪个里还说，小胖每次睡前都要上三次卫生间？  
@吸胖远吸到打封闭：lsss的ID超级眼熟，好像b站每个胖远视频都有你留言吧？  
@是熊猫也是胖：@PY王道但这是小号 我哪里坏了？你也没有停下来啊！下次让你知道什么是真的坏！  
@胖远无悔入坑：ls什么情况？？？？  
@吸胖远吸到打封闭：？？？？？  
@默默更文要低调（up主）：呃，这是，我天啊啊啊啊！！！……我是先吃狗粮，还是先删文？

END


	2. 保密大作战

0

樊振东宵夜吃了两个鸡蛋灌饼——为了壮胆。

趁着夜色抹了一把嘴巴，闷头冲进公寓，直挺挺的杵到林高远床前。像刚跑了一万米回来，仿佛要把肺喘炸了。

“林……林高远，我……我喜欢你！你跟我谈……谈男朋友吧！啊不不不，你跟我谈恋爱，我当你男朋友吧！”  
说完，吧唧一口亲在了林高远的脸蛋儿上。

林高远愣了两秒，摸着自己灌饼味儿的脸，点了点头。

“我…小胖你……那……那我们先保密？”

樊振东面对心上人一脸严肃诚恳，心一横，“好好好，你说什么都好。”

1

两周后，樊振东觉得自己当时答应的太仓促了。

“小胖快松手，一会儿龙哥他们就来了……”  
“不行不行，你看那边是不是有人？”  
“今天大头看我的眼神怎么怪怪的，你是不是跟他说啥了？”

“……”

樊振东郁闷，但是樊振东没地方说。

晚上大胖出去夜宵，樊振东赶紧挤上林高远的小床，把头搁在林高远的肩上，“白天咱俩都没说几句话，现在唠一会儿？”  
林高远飞快的点点头，在床上盘起腿，递给樊振东一个枕头，“给你靠着。”  
樊振东拉起林高远的手，“这咋行啊，跟游击队似的，以后你晚上就来我屋呗。”  
“我想去……但是我怕……”  
“就说咱俩一起看海贼王？那个长，能看特别久…”  
林高远噗的笑了，“那你在队里的形象就没有了……”  
樊振东抚摸着恋人手心，“什么形象不形象的，又不能吃……”  
“你怎么什么都想吃？”  
“哼……最想吃你！”说罢凑过去咬了一下林高远的鼻子尖儿。

“——诶妈呀，可气死我了，今天烤串的大叔竟然没有来！没有来！”  
大胖一路嚎叫着踏进宿舍门，就看到平时细胳膊细腿的林高远，脸通红，像个武林高手一样，一掌给小胖拍到了床下。

刚一秒前还在床上，现在坐在地板的樊振东一脸懵逼。

林高远又像武林高手一样，一把将小胖捞回自己床上，把他浑身上下摸了个遍。  
“天啊天啊天啊，你没事儿吧，手没事儿吧？胳膊呢？腿呢？腰呢？脚呢？你咋不说话呢？是脑袋疼吗？”  
“你俩练内功呢？”大胖见自己的室友完全没理他，“高远儿，小胖没事儿的，你那床才多高啊，他肉厚……”  
樊振东从“林高远刚才好像摸我啥啥啥地方了”的恍惚里反应过来，抄起一只拖鞋扔过去，“说谁呢你！”

转过头攥住一脸惊魂未定的恋人的手，嘿嘿一笑：“我没事儿，那咱俩今天就开始看呗？”

2

挨了一掌但是啥事儿没有的樊振东取得了小小的进步。  
他现在有固定的时间和林高远独处了。

樊振东心里美滋滋：这才有个谈恋爱的样子嘛。

然后，他得意忘形了。  
满面红光的小胖子，那天跟他雨哥聊的起劲儿，一不小心就说漏嘴了。  
见过大世面的他雨哥似乎一点也不惊讶，“梁胖子真的没开玩笑啊！”  
樊振东后背一凉，“他咋知道的？”  
“他跟你俩住一个套间，你说他咋知道的？”

樊振东如临大敌，晚训后拉着大胖和他雨哥撸串，让他俩对烤串发誓自己不会说出去。  
“不是胖儿啊，你这也太狠了…”  
梁大胖塞着一嘴肉串，“凭啥？”  
“反正你们就是不能说出去！对高远也不能说！”  
“好好好，我就代表雨哥先吃为敬！…能不能再加10串啊？”  
“不能！快吃！一会儿我还要和高远一起看剧。”  
梁大胖叹了口气“单身狗就是没串吃的命…”

3

某个训练日。  
“远哥，你是左手你跟我练练呗，昕哥他现在没空…”  
大头哼哼唧唧的追过来，刚要拍林高远的肩膀，周雨一个箭步：“我也左手，要不我跟你练练？”  
“可是…”  
“没啥可是的，你东哥要跟你远哥练！…咱俩练，大胖那头给你台子都占好了…乖啊，走走走！”  
林高远：“？？？？”

某个周末晚8点。  
“妹妹！妹妹！你看最新的…”闫安端着自己的电脑就要往林高远寝室冲。  
梁大胖一伸胳膊，给闫安挡在门外，“出去出去哈，今天我们寝室不接待来客。”  
“几个意思，我又没找你…我找林妹妹，高远！林高远！新的——”  
“你林妹妹今天没空，我们都要睡啦，回去吧回去吧…”  
梁靖崑强行把闫安推出寝室，关上了门。  
这时林高远从小胖房间探出头来：“有人叫我？”  
梁靖崑否认三连，“不是，没有，不存在的。”  
林高远：“？？？？”

4

“干的不错，多给加10串牛的！”  
“才10串啊？我和雨哥两份呢？”  
“嫌少？嫌少我吃！”  
“不少不少，我吃我吃！”  
“雨哥，你也吃啊！”

他雨哥围笑。  
跟你俩一起吃饭，我能吃着啥？

5

在樊振东的不懈努力下，和林高远的独处时间更多了：早晨挨着做热身运动啊，午饭后操场散步啊，有时候还能趁休息室没人偷亲对方一口。  
樊振东望着有些害羞的男朋友，还有他泛着粉红色的两颊，暗暗给自己点了个赞。

但有些问题憋的时间长了……

那晚赶着动画缓冲的间隙，樊振东没头没尾的问了一句，“所以我们为啥要保密？”  
林高远迟疑了一下，“因为…因为…保密不好吗？”

樊振东突然发现这是一道送命题，拉起恋人的手，佯装轻松，“没有没有……我觉得特别好，没人来打扰我们。”  
林高远悄悄把对方的手握的更紧了，“对啊，这样最好了，以免……”  
“以免啥？”  
“没啥，没啥……开始了，看这集吧！”

樊振东却没心思看了，满脑子都在想高远“以免”后那句没说完的话。

不会是以免他自己后悔吧？

转过头看着身边人儿全神贯注的侧脸，身子又往他那边靠了靠，心里却酸酸涩涩的。

6

“雨哥，你说高远他是不是……”  
“是啥？”  
“没啥。”  
“……”

“雨哥，高远是不是更……”  
“咋地？”  
“没咋地。”  
“……”

“雨哥，高远他有没有可能……”  
“……”  
“他是不是想……”  
“……”  
“你咋不问我咋地了呢？”  
“你也知道憋得慌啊？”  
“……”  
“虽然我不知道发生了啥，但是说出来肯定比憋着强。”  
“你太智慧了雨哥！”  
“所以小胖你到底要跟我说啥？”  
“呃……没啥！”  
“……”

7

说出来总比憋着强。  
这句真是有毒。

晚训结束时，樊振东没有遵守分开走的计划，在球馆门口等了林高远好久。  
林高远和龙队有说有笑走出来，看见门口的樊振东，干巴巴的问了一句：“什么事？”  
“跟你谈谈。”  
马龙一脸狐疑的拍了拍林高远的肩膀，“早点回寝室休息。”

被拖到操场上的林高远有些烦躁，“有啥事不能回寝室说吗？”  
“不能。”  
察觉到林高远的不安，樊振东心里更难过了。

“那快说吧，回去晚了，大家该怀疑……”  
樊振东简直要伤心死，“林高远，你就这么不想别人知道咱俩的事吗？跟我恋爱就这么让你丢脸吗？”  
“你……你发什么疯啊？我什么时候说过……”  
“那你为什么不愿意公开我们的关系？”  
“樊振东！你你你……我跟你说不清楚！”

林高远气的直跺脚，转身就往寝室跑。

这队里长跑倒数的，咋能追上长跑第二名啊！  
樊振东追了半天，冲进寝室的时候就看见一脸严肃的梁胖子，指了指浴室，又摇了摇头。

这下好了，还不如憋着呢。

8

公开赛当然才是更加不讲道理的那个。  
樊振东看到自己和高远的双打报名，一个头两个大。

“小胖啊，你和高远的双打挺好的，就是需要多交流啊！练的时候罢了，比赛的时候搭档之间没有交流可是大忌讳啊，也说你呐林高远，别光低头，两个人重要的是默契，不交流哪来的默契啊？”

樊振东听教练的指导听的的心乱如麻，转过身，硬着头皮叫了声：“高远，我……”  
“咱俩接着练，其他的事我们比赛以后再说吧…”  
樊振东咬咬牙，“……好！”

9

两个人的比赛非常顺利，一路3比0干净利落杀进决赛。

决赛对的日本选手吉村和丹羽，前两局都在掌控之中，两个人配合和衔接的都很完美。  
但是到了第三局，樊振东察觉到林高远有些慌乱，接连失误了三分，他拍了拍他的肩膀，似乎没什么效果，于是他示意教练叫了个暂停。

暂停结束的时候，樊振东突然握住了林高远的手，把他拉向自己身边，用拍子挡住嘴巴，在林高远的耳侧轻轻的嘱咐了一句：“别慌，咱俩一起呢。”

10

之后的几分尽在两人掌握之中，比赛结尾樊振东还故意放了两个高球，惹得全场观众一个劲儿的欢呼。  
最后一分结束，樊振东刚跟对手握手结束，就被林高远一把拉了回来。

樊振东感觉到有两片又温热又柔软的嘴唇，落在了他的脸颊上。

然后他看到了一片亮亮的金红色，还有湿漉漉的刘海贴着的额头，还有喜欢的不能再喜欢的笑盈盈的眼睛。

身后的拍照摄像直播通通暴走冲进了场内，樊振东这才反应过来把眼前的人揽到怀里。  
而不知道自己惹了多大事儿的那个林高远，大概是因为樊振东抱太紧，他有点缺氧，现在只会在恋人耳边傻乎乎的瞎念叨。

“这回你不能反悔了哦，樊小胖。”

END

番外1

颁奖仪式候场中。

樊振东紧握着林高远的手，就是不肯松开。

“所以……原因是你怕我后悔？”  
“要不然呢？你那天一嘴灌饼味儿就来找我，谁知道你是不是吃high了心血来潮？”  
“……我还以为你不喜欢我。”  
“谁说你特别聪明来着？谁说的？”

樊振东又用力的吻了吻林高远的手心。  
“那我现在可以告诉所有人我是你男朋友了呗？”  
“抱歉我刚才好像帮你把这个事情做完了？”  
“……我还得告诉我爸妈！”  
“等等，你没告诉叔叔阿姨吗？”  
“……你告诉你爸妈了？”  
“当然啊！你跟我表白当天晚上我就告诉他们了！”  
“呃……”  
“樊！振！东！”  
“……你不是说谁都不能告诉吗？”  
“那叔叔阿姨要是看了比赛直播不就……”林高远羞愤的想钻地缝。  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿，那这样家长也算见了，我们回去就把下一步也办了吧！”  
“？？？？尼哇桑救我——”

番外2

“红色金刚圈确实特别好看啊！”樊振东一边摆弄手机，一边傻笑。  
“呃…之前都穿过多少回了…”  
“原来倒没觉得…你看他们拍的，咱俩那天的双打决赛…”  
林高远接过手机。  
樊振东笑到眼睛都没了，“太喜庆了…加个红盖头就是结婚照了！”  
“确实喜庆……加个红盖头就可以上供了。”

樊振东美滋滋的拿回手机，反应了三十秒。  
“等等，你说谁是猪头！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

番外3

“等下，你和小雨之前就知道？”  
梁大胖看了眼林高远身后拼命做割喉手势的樊振东，用力的咽了下口水。  
他雨哥赶紧接茬：“我们…我们自己猜出来的，猜出来的！”  
林高远狐疑的看了樊振东一眼，“噢，我还觉得我们藏的挺好呢…改天请你俩吃饭哈！”

转过身。  
梁大胖：“加20串啊！”  
樊振东赶紧点头：“加加加…”  
他雨哥：“单独请啊！”  
樊振东接着点头：“单独单独…”

END


	3. 浪漫手段

0

樊振东觉得他和自家恋人林高远的哔——关系不如原来热乎了。

可能需要一些浪漫的手段，他这样想。

1

第一天，林高远收到一张小纸条。

我的高远瘦瘦

你的小胖肉肉

——樊振东作

林高远：？？？？？

第二天，林高远又收到一张小纸条、

牛肉丸，是塑封的

牛肉干，是袋装的

牛肉串，是烧烤的

樊振东，是你的

——樊振东作

林高远：？？？？？

第三天，林高远又又收到一张小纸条。

小月半

比中秋的月饼圆

小月半

比十五的汤圆甜

啊，小月半

再不吃就凉了

——樊振东作

林高远：？？？？？

2

“小胖啊，咱俩分手吧。”

“啊？为啥啊？”

“我发现我喜欢不是你。 ”

“那你喜欢谁啊？”

“我喜欢樊振东作。”

“？？？？？”

3

隔一天，林高远收到了一张A4那么大的纸……条。

啊，高远

小胖向你道歉

来到你床前

请你张开眼

看菜咸不咸

今天的你我能否重复昨天的故事

我这张旧饭票

还能否吃到你买的牛肉丸

——来自樊振东真诚的道歉

林高远：？？？？？

4

“龙哥，我感觉小胖疯了。”

“怎么说？”

“他玩命给我写……诗。”

“没事儿哈，高远儿，我回去就训你科哥。”

“？？？？？”

5

小胖和他的顺口溜销声匿迹了三天。

是夜，林高远被樊振东双手呈上新的纸条一张。

我还是旧的我

爱却比以往多

高楼处有点冷

远不及热被窝

——樊振东作

林高远：……

6

隔天中午，小胖收到了一张小纸条。

今晚七点

乒乓旅馆

一零二三

我们谈谈

——林高远作

7

樊振东外出登记表

姓名：樊振东

时间：周六晚六点三十分至周日下午一点

外出原因：新兴文学交流与探讨

8

林高远外出登记表

姓名：林高远

时间：周六晚六点至周日早九点

外出原因：不良文学扼制与消灭

9

周日清晨。

樊振东（神清气爽）：浪漫的手段很有效。

10

周日中午。

林高远（浑身疼痛）：有效你个大头鬼！

END


End file.
